


Click

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve never fit, not like my parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

I see how she looks at him. Like he’s the center of the universe and she would happily orbit around him forever. I know that look—it’s how my mum looks at my dad, how he looks at her. How Harry looks at my sister, how Fleur looks at Bill.

He circles her with the same intensity, drawn to her gravity as she’s drawn to his. 

My wife. My beautiful Hermione. That git. That slimy bat.

In love.

It’s so damned obvious that I don’t know how I missed it for so long. How could it take Pansy fucking Malfoy whispering a comment in my ear to make me realize?

The world fractures momentarily, the buzz of the party just so much white noise in my ears, the colors growing so bright they nearly blind me. I completely miss Pansy walking away, which isn’t usually an event to be missed.

Emotions broil, simmer, try to explode, but then I hear a sound I haven’t heard in a long time—Hermione’s laugh. She’s smiling, laughing, as she touches Snape’s forearm. Rather than pulling back, as I know the man does when people touch him, the corners of his lips twitch up.

It’s all very proper. I won’t believe the worst of Hermione, not after so long. But there is closeness there, and affection.

Everything kaleidoscopes in my eyes, showing me the scenes of how unhappy we’ve been. Me, too, I realize. I hate him. I can’t help it. But he makes her laugh, which I ceased doing a long time ago. 

We’ve never fit, not like my parents. We bicker all the time, fight, seethe, resent. There’s never been the easiness that Bill has with Fleur. The sound of puzzle pieces finally fitting into place rings in my ears as I watch the woman I’ve always loved love another.

_Click._

I’ll let her go. It’s what I should do. I hate doing it, but Hermione’s taught me plenty about doing the right thing after all these years.

I just wish I could find that with someone else. I want to know what it feels like to belong, absolutely, completely, with another person. I don’t want to spend my life always being on the outside looking in.

“Well, Ronald, what are you going to do about it?” Pansy’s back, her voice drawling in my ear as she slips a drink into my hand, as if she’s read my mind about what I need at this moment.

_Click._


End file.
